


Challenge

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Au dimana bokuto adalah seorang vloger ala-ala dan punya pacar cantik seorang akaashi keiji. Suatu hari dia ngajak pacarnya buat konten "do my girlfriend make up challenge" yang lagi ramai di youtube.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau kalian nggak sanggup lihat pda couple, please leave. Aku ngetiknya aja geli sendiri, hehehe.

Oke, jadi hari minggu pagi menjelang siang, seorang bokuto koutaro udah siap sedia setel kamera dan lampu di kamar akaashi. Mau ngonten bareng pacar niatnya. Ini pertama kali bokuto rekaman di tempat pacarnya jadi dia sedikit nervous. Setting tripod aja bisa makan waktu 20 menit hari itu sampai ditegur akaashi kalau dia kelamaan. Sebagai tambahan, hari ini mereka mau live gitu ceritanya. 

"Aku pengen dunia lihat kecantikan kamu secara maksimal sayang, jadi harus totalitas ambil anglenya", mengingat kameranya hanya akan diam dan fokus saja.

Buat setting peralatan yang sebenarnya hanya seadanya itu makan waktu satu jam lebih sedikit. Lalu tiba saatnya rekaman. Komentar mulai mengawang satu persatu di layar laptopnya. Gugupnya bokuto menjadi-jadi.

Akaashi cuma pakai kaos putih bergambar dan celana hitam panjang. Sederhana saja, sudah sering dilihat pula, tapi berdua di depan kamera buat bokuto sedikit salah tingkah. Untuk opening saja dia sampai ulang tiga kali.

"Kak kou gugup?"

"Banget"

"Kenapa? Kan udah sering rekaman?"

Akaashi ambil scrunchie untuk ikat rambut panjangnya jadi model up-do lalu duduk menghadap bokuto. Bokuto udah sering lihat akaashi ikat rambut, udah sering juga lihat leher akaashi, tapi hari itu rasanya dia..malu.

"baru kali ini aku rekaman sama kamu, trus takut nanti kamu jadi jelek karena skill aku tidak mumpuni", balasnya sambil garuk-garuk leher yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Akaashi ketawa cantik, pegang tangan bokuto, usap-usap lembut trus bilang kalau make up harian dia nggak rumit. Akaashi memberi dukungan.

"Lagi pula aku kan dasarnya udah cantik, pakai tepung pun bakal tetap cantik", lalu kasih wink genit ke bokuto.

Bokuto? 

Tentu saja sudah merah karena malu.

Itu kalimat yang sering bokuto pakai kalau ngajak akaashi keluar tanpa janji malam-malam. Biar nggak perlu nunggu pacarnya dandan, biar cepat jalan trus pacaran. Niat busuknya gitu, tapi itu jujur kok. Fakta bahwa kalimat itu dipakai akaashi buat bokuto semakin malu.

Ya udah sih, ayo bersikap biasa saja. Kapan mau selesai kalau saling goda terus.

Akaashi tarik laci kecil tiga tingkat di antara mereka. 

"Ini"

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Ini sedikit"

Wow, terlihat jelas perbedaan arti banyak dan sedikit diantara mereka. Alis bokuto berkerut bingung. Dia baca produknya satu-satu. Pusing, akaashi punya primer tapi sekunder nya tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Suasana mulai mencair. Singkat cerita mulai lah bokuto alih profesi jadi make up artist.

Pakai primer, muka akaashi di unyel-unyel. Selesai.

Pindah foundation. 

"Ini apa? Kok kayak telur naruto gini tapi nggak pecah kalau di remas?"

Itu silicone. Dipakai buat tap-tap foundation yang kata bokuto bentuknya aneh. 

"Oke kamu sekarang tutup mata"

"Kenapa? Pakainya bisa sambil buka mata kok"

"tutup aja, aku takut nggak sengaja kecolok"

Pakai foundation trus kecolok itu gimana?

Eh ternyata memang busuk aja manusia satu ini. 

Bukan dingin silicone yang menghampiri kulit, malah belah bibir bokuto yang cepat beri rasa. Pipi akaashi dikecup. Matanya terbuka karena kaget. Sebelum akaashi bisa protes bokuto udah langsung tap-tap mukanya pakai foundation dengan ekspresi serius. Akhirnya akaashi tutup mata lagi. Ehh di ulang lagi sama yang lebih tua. Semua bagian yang mau di tap-tap di kecup dulu. Pipi, mata, kening, hidung, dagu semua kena kecup.

"Oke udah selesai"

Akaashi buka mata sedikit malas. Dia lihat bokuto senyum cerah gitu jadi batal mengeluh. 

Sambil make up sambil qna juga. Akaashi sambil baca komentar via ponselnya mengajukan pertanyaan dari penggemar untuk bokuto. Akaashi tau pacarnya ini terkenal, tapi 30 ribu orang yang streaming dan terus banjiri layar dengan komentar buat dia takjub. 

Akaashi tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Kak, ada pertanyaan dari jun123. Lucu"

"Apa tuh?"

"kak akaashi nggak mau pacaran sama aku? Kakak berhak punya dua pacar. Hahaha"

Bokuto diam sebentar. Lihat kamera sambil picing mata.

"Heh, kamu jun123", katanya sambil melotot dramatis lalu geser peluk akaashi possessive dari belakang.

"Coklat aja aku nggak rela ya bagi-bagi, apa lagi pacar aku", kemudian merengek di bahu akaashi.

Sesi rias berlanjut dengan bokuto yang membuat shading. Sedikit kacau karena tangan bokuto gatal mainkan pipi akaashi.

"Kalau udah buat base nggak boleh dipegang lagi, kak"

"Nggak apa-apa, nanti kalau hasilnya hancur aku rela ulang dari awal"

Alias bokuto rela ulang cium mata akaashi, cium pipi, cium kening, cium mana aja karena akaashi patuh dan diam saja tadi.

Tapi makin lama, bokuto makin lupa mengendalikan diri. Di awal mereka sudah janji tidak terlalu banyak melakukan skinship karena penonton bokuto mungkin ada yang di bawah umur. Mungkin pula ada yang masih jomblo. Bahkan mungkin ada yang baru putus. Sebisa mungkin video ini terlihat normal dan pg 13.

Tapi gimana mau pg 13 kalau scene pasang lipsticknya saja begini.

"Cepat, bibirnya di uuuu gitu biar aku kasih lipstick"

"uuuu"

"Muachhhh"

".... Kak"

"Nggak apa apa, kan pacar aku"

Nulisnya sih 'mmuachh' doang kayak bunyi kecup, faktanya bokuto hisap-hisap dan gigit-gigit bibirnya akaashi sedikit.

Atau scene pasang eyeliner dimana bokuto bilang akaashi duduknya kejauhan dan tarik supaya mendekat dengannya. Jika akaashi tidak protes dan dorong-dorong dada bokuto, dia mungkin akan berakhir duduk di pangkuan bokuto hanya untuk pasang eyeliner. 

Akaashi awalnya sabar dan maklum. Pacarnya memang lengket betul kayak perangko. Akaashi bukannya menolak afeksi pria itu. Jujur, dia suka. Akaashi dibalik kamera tidak kalah manja, tapi kalau dia terus dicium kayak gitu kapan selesainya. 

Selanjutnya pasang shimmer-glitter, ah, pokoknya produk yang mengkilat itu.

Bokuto nakal lagi. Lupa daratan lagi sampai akaashi akhirnya beneran marah.

"Kak, jangan di cium lagi"

Bokuto angguk-angguk nurut tapi tetap aja cium pipinya.

"Kak!", Tegas akaashi buat bokuto kaget dan mundur. 

"Kamu nggak dengar tadi aku bilang apa?" Akaashi pandang lurus mata bokuto.

Yang laki-laki hanya mainkan kuas sambil cemberut. Bibirnya manyun sedikit dan lirik-lirik akaashi gugup. Sial, gimana akaashi mau marah kalau pacarnya selucu ini. 

Akaashi memanglah cantik dan surgawi dari segi penampilan, tapi sayang, perkara imut-lucu dan tingkah yang uwu, bokuto adalah juara bertahan yang tidak bisa dilengserkan.

Jadi ya marahnya hilang begitu saja. Meskipun begitu, bokuto tidak lepas tanpa diberi pengertian. 

"Kaaakk", panggilnya lagi sedikit manja. Sedikit aja, biar bokuto tidak takut.

Akaashi kalau marah menyeramkan.

Si rambut warna ganda angkat kepala ragu-ragu. "Iya nggak lagi", katanya masih dengan pout di bibir.

Akaashi senyum, lalu maju mendekati wajah bokuto.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi pria itu.

Niatnya biar suasana tidak canggung, tapi bokuto ya bokuto. Suka lupa diri. Pinggang akaashi di tarik. Kepalanya ditahan. Akaashi di cium dalam sampai ikatan rambutnya entah bagaimana bisa lepas. Salahkan tangan lasak bokuto. 

Bunyi notifikasi ricuh isi ruang kamar. Kolom komentar menggila. Bokuto seakan tuli tidak bisa mendengar.

Di tengah-tengah adegan yang sungguh bukan pg 13 itu, akaashi mendesah, bilang kalau mereka masih live. Bokuto seperti disiram air langsung sadar dan segera menjauh dari akaashi dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Aku rasa livenya sampai sini aja. Sampai jumpa lain waktu" dan sambungan terputus begitu saja tanpa banyak basa-basi meninggalkan para penonton yang sudah sentuh angka 70 ribu itu menangis iri bercampur gemas.


End file.
